


Make it up to you

by Solenepcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solenepcy/pseuds/Solenepcy
Summary: HUM 03: Hindi naman alak hinahanap ni Sehun sa bar eh, hindi din yung atmosphere ng mga taong wala sa tamang pag-iisip, o yung mga kanta na pinatutugtog. Kundi yung sumisimangot na bartender, na ang pangalan ay Kim Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time joining a fic fest also first time of writing. Please bear with me hehe. To the promoter the first time i laid my eyes on your prompt i knew this is the one for me. I hope i did justice to your prompt. To the readers can i get your insight?^^ hehe. Mods thank you for bearing up with me, for answering all my questions and for giving me insights! Congrats to the three of you! <3\. Read well I'm always open to criticisms hshs!

"I told you I have an important meeting with Luhan" Sehun said as soon as he picked up the call not even checking who's the caller.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb the two of you" parang binuhusan ng malamig na yelo si Sehun ng marinig ang boses ng taong nasa likod ng tawag.  
"Bun, hindi para sayo yun. Akala ko secretary ko yung tumawag"  
"Ganoon ba ka importante ang meeting mo sa kanya na hindi mo man lang matingnan kung sino yung tumatawag sayo? "  
"Babbu that's not what I mean" Sehun said while taking an excuse at Luhan he needs to talk to his baby first.  
"Ano makikipag balikan ka sa kanya?" sabi ni Junmyeon sa kabilang linya  
"God no baby, babe-"  
"Good bye Sehun"  
"Fck"  
"Is there any problem Se?"  
"Lu can we just set another meeting? I need to go to Junmyeon's place eh"  
"Oh sure, I'm also going to bring more designs so that both of you can choose what you want."  
"Thanks Lu" After that both Luhan and Sehun went to the parking lot and drive to their own destinations.

✿✿✿

Nakarating agad si Sehun sa condo ng maliit na binata, he went up to his boyfriend apartment only to find out that the latter is in his own bar, probably making drinks.

Sehun immediately go to the bar, kinakabahan he's thinking deep how to explain to Junmyeon why he and Luhan had a meeting without hinting about his surprise for him.  
Nang makapasok ay agad niyang nilibot ang mata, as usual the bar is filled with high class people. Agad siyang pumunta sa bar counter.  
Doon niya nakita ang nakasimangot na si Junmyeon.  
Pagkaupo niya mabilis siyang nilapitan ng isang waiter, tinatanong kung ano kukunin nito.  
"Pwede ba yung barista niyo na lng?" Nakangising tanong nito na medyo nilakasan pa ang kanyang boses para marinig ni Junmyeon. Hindi naman nakatakas sa pandinig ni Junmyeon ang sinabi ng binata.  
"Tigil-tigilan mo ako Sehun Oh"  
"Babbu, let me talk to you"  
"Can't you see Sehun? I'm working."  
"After then" pagkatapos niyang sabihin yun ay agad niyang pinatong ang dalawang braso sa counter top at tinitigan ng mabuti ang binata.

Hindi niya ramdam ang usok na nanggagaling sa mga yosi ng tao sa bar o yung malakas na tugtugan. Wala siyang pake sa mga taong na nasa dance floor, and it's also his first time not to order a drink inside the bar all he want to do is to stare the man he wants for the rest of his life. 

Ramdam ni Junmyeon ang titig ng binata sa kanya mahigit isang oras na din itong nakatitig sa kanya kaya naman na pag desisyonan niyang tapusin na ang trabaho.  
Agad namang tumayo si Sehun ng makita niyang nag liligpit na ng kanyang gamit si Junmyeon. Mabilis niya itong nilapitan at niyakap.  
"Babbu are you still angry?" tanong niya  
"Let's just go home Sehun" sagot ni Junmyeon sa kanya. He knows he's boyfriend is still feel jealous about earlier.  
"Okay" Nakaramdam ng pag ka dismaya si Junmyeon ng marinig ang sinabi ng binata. Iniisip niya parin ang dahilan kung bakit nakipag-kita si Sehun kay Luhan. His head is full of negative things.

✿✿✿

They immediately go to Sehun's car, the latter opened the door for him. Pagkatapos ay agad ding pumasok sa loob ng sasakyan si Sehun at nagsimula ng mag maneho. Walang isa sa kanila ang nagsasalita, Beautiful Soul is playing in the radio.  
"You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul" sinabayan ni Sehun ang kanta, kinuha niya ang kamay ni Junmyeon at agad niyang pinag-saklop ang kanilang mga daliri. Hinalikan niya ang likod ng kamay ni Junmyeon.  
Napangiti ang maliit na binata sa ginawa ng matangkad. Somehow he feel ease at what Sehun did. After that agad niyang binalik ang mata sa daan.  
"Sehun hindi ito ang daan papunta sa condo, saan tayo pupunta?"  
"Still Sehun bun? It's a surprise baby" Junmyeon can feel the excitement in his body.  
"I need your explanation Sehun Oh, anong masama sa pagsabi ko ng pangalan mo? Anong gusto mo itawag ko sayo tatay?"  
"I'm gonna explain babbu, I prefer you call me "Daddy" instead of Tatay bun" sabi ni Sehun na may matching wink pa. Agad namang pumula ang mukha ng maliit na binata sa sinabi nito.  
"Yung bibig mo Sehun" tanging tawa lang ang naisagot sa kanya ni Sehun.  
Maya-maya ay hininto na ni Sehun ang sasakyan marahil ay nakarating na sila.  
"We're here bun, close your eyes first" Sehun said to Junmyeon after he parked his car.  
Sehun lead Junmyeon to their destination. Junmyeon can hear the sound of waves. Gusto niya sanang mag tanong but he decided to keep his mouth shut.  
"Babbu open your eyes"  
Junmyeon started to open his eyes, slightly adjusting to the lightness. In front of him was a yacht with a lights that forms a "HAPPY 4TH ANNIVERSARY" plastered in the other side of the yacht. He is beyond surprised alam na alam ni Sehun kung ano ang gusto niya. Nilingon ni Junmyeon si Sehun na kasalukuyan ding nakatingin sa kanya. Junmyeon was going to say something nang naunahan na siya ni Sehun.  
"Happy 4th Anniversary Baby" He teared up upon hearing Sehun. Agad namang niyakap ni Junmyeon si Sehun, he buried himself in Sehun's Chest.  
"I thought nakalimutan mo, Happy Anniversary Baby" Junmyeon said while sobbing. Agad namang hinalikan ni Sehun ang bumbunan ni Junmyeon.

✿✿✿

Mayroong candle light dinner na naka handa para sa kanila, puno ng petals ng violet na rosas ang sahig. Violet Roses ang kanilang paboritong bulaklak, pareho silang nahulog sa unang pagkikita.  
Sehun pulled the chair for Junmyeon. Ngumiti ang maliit na binata sakanya. Oh how much Sehun wants to see that smile all the rest of his life.  
Naglaan ng kamay sa kanya si Sehun para sa isang slow dance agad niya itong tinanggap.  
They started slow dancing Ben and Ben's "Maybe the night" is playing in the background. Junmyeon leaned into Sehun's chest he can hear how fast Sehun's heartbeat.  
"Do you feel my heart beating fast bun?"  
Junmyeon nod at the question  
"My heart always beat like that whenever I am with you baby, I'm so in love with you" Sehun whispered into Junmyeon's ear, after that he planted a kiss on Junmyeon's forehead  
"I'm so in love with you too bab" Sehun pulled him for a hug and a peck on the lips

After that they started eating talking about mundane things  
"Bab why did you met up with Luhan?" Tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya nakataas ang kilay  
"Ah it's nothing babe we're just talking about business" sagot niya. He hopes that he will convince the said man  
"Oh really? Akala ko ipagpapalit mo ako eh"  
"Damn, never."

Junmyeon just smiled at him, tumayo ito at nag lakad papunta sa kanya. Umupo ito sa kandungan niya. Naramdaman niyang pinulupot ni Junmyeon ang dalawang braso nito at niyakap ang kanyang leeg. Nabigla siya sa ginawa ng binata, lalo na ng Junmyeon started dry humping on him.  
"B-babe what're you doing?" Gulat na tanong niya rito  
"I'm not still convinced with what you said, 𝘿𝙖𝙙𝙙𝙮" bulong sa kanya ni Junmyeon.  
Damn. Agad na tumigas ang tite ni Sehun sa narinig.  
"Tangina, bub what're you doing?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Junmyeon but the latter refused to asnwer him. Agad na hinalikan ni Junmyeon si Sehun. Hindi naman nag patalo ang matangkad, he is pushing his tongue inside Junmyeon's mouth which the man gladly accept. He let his tongue wander inside, as he keeps his hands running into his lover's body. 

"Puta ka talaga hindi ka ba nahihiya?" Tanong ni Sehun sabay pisil ng pwet ng kasintahan  
"Ah, ah Sehun sige pa" sagot naman sa kanya ng maliit habang patuloy parin na nag ba-bounce ang binata sa kanyang kandungan. Nilagay ni Sehun ang daliri sa pwetan ng binata, fini-finger niya ito kahit na naka Jeans pa ang isa. Habang si Junmyeon naman ay hinubaran na ng damit ang kasintahan. Wala silang paki-alam sa paligid nila, they are going to have a sex outside already but no one can stop them kahit na ang kapitan ng nasa yate nila.

Binuhat ni Sehun si Junmyeon papunta pa sa isang mesa, pinaupo niya ang kasintahan at agad na hinubaran ng pantalon. Dalawa sila ay hubo't hubad na, nasa gitna ni Junmyeon si Sehun na naka hawak sa kanyang bewang habang nirurub ang mga tite nila habang minamarkahan ang isa't isa.

"Tangina, Sehun fuck me" 

"Can't you wait babe?"

They are making out, pinasok ni Sehun ang tatlong daliri niya sa bibig ni Junmyeon agad naman itong dinilaan ng binata habang naka tingin kay Sehun. Lust is evident in their eyes, kahit na nung makalawa lang ang huli nilang kantutan. Jinajakol din ni Sehun ang tite ni Junmyeon ganon din ang isa.. 

"Suck my fingers hard baby, so I can enter it to your tight hole" 

"Ahhhh, Daddy bilisan mo na" sinunod ni Sehun ang binata kinuha niya ang daliri at agad na pinasok ang isa sa masikip na butas ni Junmyeon. Agad niya itong ginalaw, labas-pasok-diin ang ritmo ng isang daliri ni Sehun  
"Umph puta ang sarap, sige pa daddy dagdagan mo pa, I can take more"  
"Putangina ka bub, I really love your attitude while we are having sex, ah" 

Ang isa naging dalawa hanggang apat na daliri na ang nasa loob ng pwet ni Junmyeon

"Daddy tite, ah puta yung tite mo, Daddy i need your big cock" Junmyeon begs na mas lalo pang nag patigas sa tite ni Sehunm  
"Putangna, Junmyeon you're really a slut when it comes to my dick"  
"Your exclusive slut, only for you come on enter me already daddy i need cock, your cock. Ibigay mo na ang tite mo sakin Sehun" Junmyeon plead. Agad na tinutuk ni Sehun ang tite niya sa pwet ni Junmyeon. 

Hindi pa nakaka adjust si Junmyeon ay agad ng bumayo ng malakas si Sehun na naging dahilan sa pag ungol ng malakas ng binata.

"You want this Junmyeon?" Tabong niya habang sige sa pag bayo sa kasintahan

"Tangina gustong gusto, keep hitting my prostate daddy ah.." 

Agad naman na sinunod ni Sehun ang sinabi ni Junmyeon he kept hitting the man's prostate. Tanging ungol at huni lang nang alon ang maririnig. They continued doing it for almost 7 mins.

"Tangina lalabasan na ako Sehun puta ah" 

"Putang-puta ka para sa tite ko Junmyeon, cum baby cum for daddy" pagkatapos sabihin ni Sehun yun ay agad ngang nilabasan si Junmyeon na tumalsik sa abs ng matangkad na binata. Habang ang isa ay patuloy pa rin sa pag bayo. 

"Ah, ah ah" ungol ni Junmyeon ng matapos na siyang labasan

"Babe, I'm coming also ah" sabi ni Sehun habang patuloy na inaabuso ang prostate ng binata

"Iputok mo sa loob Sehun, ah make me pregnant" nabigla si Sehun sa narinig kaya mas lalo siyang ginanahan at mas nilakasan pa ang pag bayo

"Huwag kang mag-alala hindi matatapos ang gabing ito na hindi kita mabubuntis" sagit naman niya.

Ilang segundo ang nakalipas ay pinutok na ni Sehun ang kanyang tamod sa loob ng pwet ni Junmyeon. Agad niyang niyakap ang maliit na binata.

"Fck baby that was hot"

"Still up for round 2 Babe?"

"Kahit abutin pa tayo ng umaga Sehun buntisin mo lng ako" 

Nabubuhay muli ang tite ni Sehun dahil sa narinig, agad naman itong nararamdaman ni Junmyeon sapagkat hindi pa ito hinugot ng binata. Nilabas-pasok niya ito dahan-dahan at pinisil pisil ang matambok na pwet ng kasintahan na ngayon ay pulang pula na.

"I will baby i will " sabi ni Sehun pagkatapos ay hinalikan ng parang wala ng bukas si Junmyeon at agad na binuhat-kantot ito papasok sa kwarto ng barko. 

They really fucked until morning, like rabbits fucking non-stop.

✿✿✿

"Happy Birthday my dearest Sehunnie happy birthday to you" kanta ni Junmyeon sa kasintahan nasa bahay sila nagyon ni Sehun celebrating the man's 29th birthday. Just the two of them.

"Blow your candle and make a wish babe" Sehun complied on what his lover said.

"Thanks baby" he hugged and kissed the forehead of his lover

"Welcome Sehunnie anyway what did you wish?" 

"I wished that the man who are in my arms now will spend the rest of his lifetime with me"

Nagulat si Junmyeon sa narinig, ito na ba ang nasa isip niya?

"Se-sehun what are you talking about??" Kinakabahang tanong ni Junmyeon. Sehun kneeled down in front of him

"Babe, bub, love, Junmyeon the moment i saw you i already knew you're the one that I want to spend my lifetime with. You're a blessing to me and to everyone, having you is one of the best thing that happened in my life. Love will you marry me?" Sehun asked nervously..

Tuluyan na ngang na iyak si Junmyeon sa nairinig.

"Of course I will marry you" sagot ni Junmyeon sa kanya  
"I love you so much Jun you made me the happiest man on earth. I'm so luck to have you " Sehun said while putting the ring on Junmyeon's finger. Pagkatapos ay agad niya itong niyakap at hinalikan sa noo.

"We are also lucky to have you daddy, me and little bun is happy having you in our lives" hindi n aka react si Sehun agad sa narinig hangang sa binigyan siya ni Junmyeon ng parihabang regalo.  
"Open it babbu" Junmyeon said while looking at Sehun's face, tears are starting to fall at his soon to be husband face, kahit si Junmyeon ay napaiyak na din.

Pagkatapos buksan ni Sehun ay bumungad sa kanya ang pregnancy test with 2 lines at isang sonogram.

"Congrats, daddy I'm 2 months pregnant" 

"Oh my ghad I love you so much Jun you and bun mahal na mahal ko kayo. I love you so damn much" sabi ni Sehun habang naka baon ang mukha sa tyan ng kasintahan.

"We love you too daddy."

✿✿✿  
Nakahiga na ngayon ang dalawa sa kama ni Sehun naka unan si Junmyeon sa dibdib ni Sehun .

"Bubba do you remember na nag meet kami ni Luhan?" Sehun brought up a topic

"Of course, so ba't ka nga ba nakipag kita sa kanya?" Tanong ni Junmyeon kay Sehun habang naka taas pa ang kilay. Tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun dahil sa kanyang reaksyon

"Siya yung kinuha kung wedding organize bub" 

"Oh my gosh, nung anniversary ka pa pala nag pla-plano na mag propose sakin Sehun?"

"Opo baby"

Junmyeon kissed Sehun nang marinig niya ang sagot ng binata. In that night they made love, and telling promises to each other. 

"End"


End file.
